Quand deux deviennent trois
by Gwendaelle Black
Summary: Un été au Terrier. Un amour naissant. ATTENTION Lemon et inceste Désolé je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour les résumés


Bon alors je tiens à vous prévenir c'est ma toute première fic alors soyez indulgents svp!!

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à J.K. Rowling snif snif snif.

Couple: Fred et Georges puis...surprise!! Oui vous avez bien compris cette fic met en scène deux hommes et un inceste, vous êtes prévenus alors prudes et homophobes DEHORS!!

Rating: M (un lemon)

Remerciements: Merci à ma correctrice phenixmiyavi. Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir ce site et merci aussi de m'avoir corrigée. Je t'adore tu le sais!!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.

**Quand deux deviennent trois.**

L'été commençait comme chaque année au Terrier. La famille Weasley était réunie pour le repas et avait invité Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, qui faisaient pour ainsi dire partie de la famille. Tout le monde discutait joyeusement mais une voix manquait : celle de Fred. Oh, il était là, bien évidemment mais tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'on l'appelait. Il fallut que sa petite soeur, Ginny, lui tapote gentiment l'épaule pour qu'il relève la tête, remarquant ainsi que tout le monde le dévisageait.

« Alors, frangin, lui dit Ron en souriant, tu rêves encore. Quel tour vas-tu nous inventer cette fois-ci ?

Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Fred ? demanda Mme Weasley, inquiète. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi silencieux.

Mais oui, maman, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. J'avais juste un tas de choses en tête.

Oh, toi, tu es amoureux, lui lança Ginny en accompagnant sa remarque d'une tape sur l'épaule. Alors, dis-nous, qui est l'heureuse élue?

Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit Fred en rougissant. Bon, je vais dans ma chambre, je vous rejoindrai tout à l'heure. »

Et sur ces mots, il se leva et partit en direction de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son jumeau, George. Ce dernier se leva peu après et alla rejoindre son frère qu'il trouva allongé sur le lit, des larmes plein les yeux.

« Fred, que se passe-t-il ? demanda George, très inquiet. Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais. Allez, raconte-moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

Je ne peux pas te le dire, tu me détesterais et, cela, je ne le supporterai pas.

Mais non, je t'aimerai toujours, tu le sais, peu importe ce que tu me diras. Tu es mon frère après tout.

Oui et c'est bien ça le problème, répondit Fred en laissant couler ses larmes. Si seulement tu n'étais pas mon frère, je ne me sentirais pas aussi coupable de... »

Il s'arrêta net et ne continua pas sa phrase. George se mit à lui caresser les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

« Mais de quoi serais-tu coupable ? Qu'as-tu fait pour te mettre dans cet état ? Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si grave. Dis-moi ce qui se passe ?

Ce qui se passe, c'est que je t'aime, voilà tout, répondit Fred en pleurant de plus belle. Et je ne t'aime pas comme un frère. Lorsque je rêve de toi, c'est comme un amant que je te vois. Et maintenant que je te l'ai dit, tu vas me détester, j'en suis certain parce que je ne devrais pas ressentir ce genre de choses pour toi. Tu es mon frère et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est que tu m'embrasses, que tu me caresses jusqu'à m'en faire perdre la tête, que tu me prennes jusqu'à ce que je hurle de plaisir. Voilà pourquoi je pleurais. D'ailleurs, je dois être fou parce qu'il n'y a pas que de toi dont je rêve ainsi mais aussi de...»

Il n'osa pas terminer sa phrase, rouge de honte. Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus sur ses joues et Fred ne regardait plus son frère. Il aurait pourtant dû car il aurait remarqué qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, les traits de George s'illuminaient de joie et que ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur le visage de son frère, le forçant à relever la tête puis posa ses lèvres sur celles de Fred pour un baiser. D'abord tendre puis de plus en plus fougueux à mesure que ce dernier se détendait. George passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son jumeau pour approfondir le baiser et Fred l'accueillit avec un petit gémissement de plaisir. Ce simple bruit excita George plus que n'importe quoi jusqu'à présent. Il se colla contre son frère, le chevauchant pour que leurs deux érections se touchent. Il commença à glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Fred pour pouvoir enfin toucher sa peau. Ses doigts frolèrent les tétons de son jumeau, faisant s'accèlerer la respiration de ce dernier. Malheureusement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte à ce moment précis et les deux rouquins se séparèrent avec un gémissement de frustration. La porte s'ouvrit sur Ginny, qui vint s'asseoir sur le lit, juste entre les deux garçons. Fred la regarda, une lueur étrange dans le regard et, lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers George, il lut exactement les mêmes sentiments dans les yeux de son frère.

« Alors, Fred, dis-moi ce qui se passe ? demanda la rouquine avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Ça ne te ressemble pas de partir comme ça. C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit, c'est ça ? Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Tu es mon frère préféré, avec toi, bien sûr, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers George et rougissant légèrement sous l'insistance de son regard.

Non, Gin, ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit qui m'a fait partir. J'avais juste besoin de me retrouver seul pour réfléchir un peu. Mais tout va bien maintenant, grâce à George. Plus de raison de t'inquiéter.

Je suis si contente que tout ce soit arrangé, répondit la jeune fille en serrant Fred dans ses bras, se retrouvant sans le vouloir au contact de l'érection du jeune homme. Bon, je vais retourner dans ma chambre, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire amusée. Je vous laisse tous les deux. A plus tard. »

Et, les embrassant tous deux juste au coin des lèvres, elle se leva puis referma la porte derrière elle. Elle était encore surprise de ce qu'elle avait lu dans les yeux de ses frères quand ils la regardaient. Se pourrait-il que...Non, la jeune fille ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Ils ne la verraient jamais que comme leur petite sœur alors qu'elle voulait plus, bien plus. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle se doutait de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre et depuis quelques mois, quand elle rêvait d'eux, ils étaient tous les trois enlacés, non pas comme une famille mais plutôt comme des amants. Malheureusement, ce rêve ne deviendrait jamais réalité. Elle espérait cependant qu'ils oseraient s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs et elle serait ainsi heureuse pour eux. C'est pour se faire que la jeune rouquine alla chercher les Oreilles à Rallonge qu'avaient inventés ses frères. Elle attendit quelques minutes que tout le monde soit parti faire une balade puis glissa l'oreille sous la porte et écouta, tout en regardant avec intérêt par le trou de la serrure.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre, les jumeaux étaient en pleine discussion.

« Alors, cela faisait longtemps que tu m'aimais comme cela mais tu n'osais pas me l'avouer, résuma George avec un large sourire en direction de son frère. J'avoue que je n'ai pas été plus courageux que toi. Mais maintenant, nous sommes libres de vivre notre vie comme nous le voulons.

Je n'osais pas t'en parler, j'avais peur que tu me détestes et cela, je ne l'aurais pas supporté. C'est comme pour Ginny, je ne sais pas comment elle réagirait en s'apercevant que je ne la vois plus comme ma petite sœur mais que je rêve d'elle comme une amante, expliqua Fred, légèrement gêné.

Que NOUS rêvons d'elle comme cela, rectifia George avec un large sourire. Tu crois vraiment que je la vois simplement comme ma petite sœur ? C'est impossible vu ce que j'ai envie de faire avec elle et avec toi. La seule question est : doit-on lui en parler ou pas ? Cela risquerait de l'horrifier. »

A ce moment, un léger frottement se fit entendre du côté de la porte. Les deux garçons se tournèrent et virent une oreille dépasser. Ils eurent, au même instant, un sourire pervers puis George se tourna vers son jumeau et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Je ne savais pas Ginny aussi curieuse. Nous devrions peut-être lui montrer l'intensité de notre désir l'un pour l'autre.

« Ça y est, il n'y a plus personne, dit Fred, un ton plus fort qu'auparavant, tout en prenant George dans ses bras. Nous sommes enfin libres de faire ce que nous voulons. »

Et il embrassa son frère fougueusement. Les deux rouquins semblaient affamés l'un de l'autre et guère patients, ce qui amena, très rapidement, les vêtements à voler dans tous les sens. George était sur son frère et embrassait délicatement chaque parcelle de peau, amenant des gémissements de plaisir sur les lèvres de son jumeau. Il descendit de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent la virilité parfaitement dressée de ce dernier. Il y passa rapidement quelques coups de langue puis la prit dans sa bouche et se mit à sucer Fred, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir. Alternant avec art lenteur et rapidité, George ne tarda pas à faire venir son frère dont tout le corps se tendit sous l'orgasme. Il lui laissa quelques minutes pour récupérer tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Lorsque Fred eut repris son souffle, il fit rouler son frère pour se retrouver au-dessus puis l'embrassa avec ardeur. Ses doigts s'égarèrent du côté de l'intimité de George, frôlant l'entrée délicatement avant de reporter trois de ses doigts à la bouche de son frère, qui les lécha avec application. Fred ne tarda pas à pénétrer son jumeau d'un doigt d'abord, ce qui fit gémir George de plaisir. Il ajouta rapidement un deuxième doigt et se mit à faire des mouvements en ciseau pour le détendre et pour que la douleur ne soit pas trop intense. Lorsqu'il sentit son frère en réclamer plus, il inséra son troisième doigt, ce qui fit se crisper un peu le visage de son jumeau mais la douleur disparut très vite.

« Prends-moi, Fred, je t'en prie, je n'en peux plus, haleta George sous l'effet du plaisir que lui faisait ressentir son frère. »

Fred, n'attendant que ce signal, retira d'abord ses doigts, ce qui arracha un petit gémissement de frustration à George. Il se plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité de son frère et commença à le pénétrer lentement, attentif à toute manifestation de douleur. Mais George, d'un coup de rein, s'empala violemment sur son jumeau, les faisant tous deux crier de plaisir. Au bout de quelques instants, ils se mirent tous deux à bouger à l'unisson. Fred prit la verge de son frère dans sa main et commença à y imprimer des mouvements de va-et-vient au même rythme que ses propres coups de reins. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux amants pour que la jouissance vienne. Lorsque ses battements de cœur eurent légèrement ralenti, Fred s'allongea sur le lit au côté de son frère, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. A ce moment-là, ils entendirent un petit toussotement provenant de l'entrée de la chambre. Leurs regards se tournèrent vers Ginny, nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte refermée. Elle souriait avec, dans les yeux, une lueur à laquelle ils n'osèrent pas donner de nom. Ils s'empourprèrent d'un coup et le sourire de leur petite sœur s'agrandit.

« Euh, Gin, ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois, commença Fred d'une voix que l'amusement rendait hésitante mais il fut coupé par un éclat de rire provenant de la rouquine.

Navrée de te décevoir, mon cher frère mais j'ai bien l'impression que c'est, au contraire, précisément ce que je crois qu'il vient de se passer. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé en vous voyant il y a quelques instants à peine. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour moi, continua la jeune femme en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. Ce que vous faites ne me dérange absolument pas, bien au contraire. »

Ginny s'était rapprochée de ses frères et après ses dernières paroles, elle se pencha sur le visage de George et l'embrassa passionnément. Ce dernier ne sut, au début, pas quoi faire puis, sentant son corps réagir sous la pression de sa petite soeur, il lui rendit son baiser. Fred, qui était d'abord resté interdit en raison de l'audace de la jeune rouquine, vint se placer juste derrière elle et la prit doucement par la taille afin de la relever. Elle tourna la tête et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, ce qui arracha un gémissement de contentement à la jeune fille. Les mains des jumeaux se baladaient sur le corps de la rousse, enlevant délicatement les vêtements qui interdisaient l'accès à son corps. Lorsque plus rien ne vint s'interposer entre leurs peaux, ils allongèrent Ginny sur le lit et se mirent à parcourir son corps de baisers. Leur sœur soupirait, de plus en plus vite, sous l'effet du plaisir qui montait en elle. Puis, quand il leur sembla qu'elle était prête, George s'allongea sur elle et la força à ouvrir les yeux pour être sûr que c'était réellement ce qu'elle désirait. En réponse, Ginny se pressa contre son frère, bougeant ses hanches contre lui pour bien qu'il comprenne. George n'attendit pas plus longtemps et pénétra la jeune fille d'un puissant coup de rein, leur arrachant à tous deux un cri de plaisir. Il se mit à bouger en elle, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que la rouquine se détendait. D'un seul mouvement, il la mit au-dessus de lui pour que son frère puisse les rejoindre. Fred prépara sa sœur comme il l'avait fait avec George, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Quand elle fut totalement prête, il la pénétra à son tour, faisant quand même grimacer légèrement la jeune fille. La douleur passa cependant très vite et, bientôt, ils se mirent tous trois à bouger à l'unisson. Ginny se tendit rapidement sous l'orgasme, vite rejointe par ses frères. Ils s'allongèrent finalement sur le lit, enlacés tous les trois.

« Tu sais, Ginny, je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'un jour nous serions comme cela ensemble. Pour nous, tu n'étais pas que notre petite sœur mais aussi une femme, une femme extrêmement désirable qui plus est. Mais nous n'osions pas te l'avouer car nous avions peur de ta réaction.

Et bien, moi je rêve de cela depuis un an et demi environ mais je n'espérais plus que ça aille plus loin. Je pensais que vous ne me verriez jamais que comme une petite fille. Maintenant que c'est arrivé, je ne vous quitterai plus jamais,..., à moins que vous ne vouliez plus de moi, continua la rouquine, hésitante.

- Tu crois vraiment que nous te laisserons partir comme ça ? lui répondit George avec un grand sourire. Nous voulons que tu restes avec nous à jamais. D'ailleurs, si tu acceptes, nous aimerions bien que tu viennes t'installer dans notre chambre. Cela nous ferait extrêmement plaisir à tous les deux, dit George pendant que Fred hochait la tête en silence.

- Si vous m'aidez à transporter mes affaires ici, ce sera avec un immense plaisir, répondit Ginny en lui souriant en retour. Mais je ne sais pas comment nous allons expliquer ça au reste de la famille. Je ne crois pas qu'ils l'accepteront aussi facilement. Et comment va-t-on faire l'année prochaine ? Je ne peux pas rester loin de vous toute une année, moi.

Pour Poudlard, je ne sais pas mais pour notre famille, je me moque de ce qu'ils peuvent penser, répondit Fred avec un regard flamboyant. J'ai trouvé deux personnes que j'aime à la folie et avec qui je veux partager le reste de ma vie. Si mon choix ne leur plaît pas, ce sera leur affaire. Qu'en dites-vous tous les deux ? »

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête et se serrèrent encore plus fort les uns contre les autres. Puis ils se levèrent, se rhabillèrent et ensemble, ils déménagèrent les affaires de Ginny entre les deux chambres. Au repas du soir, ils se placèrent les uns à côté des autres, la jeune rouquine entre ses deux frères. Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, les regards de leur famille étaient de plus en plus étonnés en raison des gestes qu'ils avaient entre eux. Parfois Ginny caressait la joue d'un des jumeaux d'un geste tendre, parfois l'un des deux la pressait contre lui. Il ne se passait pas un instant sans que leurs corps à tous les trois se frôlent. Seule Hermione ne se posait pas de question sur le lien qui unissait les jumeaux et leur petite sœur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait deviné leurs sentiments respectifs. Lorsque vint le moment du dessert, la famille Weasley reçut le choc final. Molly avait fait un gâteau au chocolat, que Fred s'empressa de faire deguster à Ginny du bout des doigts, laissant parfois sa main caresser son visage. George, quant à lui, traça le contour des lèvres de sa soeur du bout de la langue, léchant les quelques miettes qui lui avaient échappés. A ce moment-là, Percy ne put retenir une exclamation de dégoût et, détournant les yeux de la scène, se leva brusquement et monta dans sa chambre. Le reste des Weasley ainsi qu'Harry ne savaient pas trop comment réagir devant ce qu'ils voyaient. Ron osa enfin prendre la parole.

« Fred, George, Ginny, mais qu'est ce qui vous prend, demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue faible par la gêne. Je crois que vous nous devez quelques explications.

Et bien, vois-tu, Ron, répondit George avec un large sourire, nous nous sommes rendus compte, tous les trois, aujourd'hui, que nous nous aimions, plus que tout au monde et que nous ne voulions jamais être séparés.

D'accord, vous vous aimez, intervint Charlie essayant de comprendre mais moi aussi je vous aime tous les trois, vous êtes ma famille.

Je veux bien que tu nous aimes, rétorqua Ginny, les yeux flamboyants mais je doute que ce soit de la même manière. Je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de faire ça à l'un de nous. »

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, elle s'assit sur les genoux de Fred et commença à l'embrasser passionnément. George vint s'installer juste à côté d'eux et la rouquine cessa son baiser pour laisser le temps aux jumeaux d'en échanger un des plus fougueux. Elle se colla contre eux et les deux garçons laissèrent leurs mains dériver sur son corps. Ce n'est que lorsque Hermione toussota que les trois amants revinrent à la réalité, découvrant le regard stupéfait de leurs proches.

« Je crois que, tous, nous avons compris ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Je pense que vous conviendrez tous que, s'ils sont heureux ensemble, il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas l'être pour eux. Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ? demanda-t-elle en lançant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami.

Oui, bien sûr, Hermione a raison, répondit ce dernier avec un début de sourire. Et je trouve qu'ils forment un couple magnifique. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible à vous trois, dit-il en adressant un sourire chaleureux à ses amis »

Une fois le moment de stupeur passé, le reste des Weasley, en dehors de Percy toujours enfermé dans sa chambre, convint qu'Hermione avait raison.

Les jumeaux et Ginny en profitèrent pour passer un maximum de temps ensemble avant la rentrée. Lorsque ce moment arriva, la jeune rouquine était en larmes sur le quai de la gare. Sans se soucier des regards ahuris de ses amis et de leurs parents, elle se serrait contre ses amants, refusant de les quitter. La jeune fille finit pourtant par monter dans le train où elle retrouva Luna et Neville qui la félicitèrent pour son bonheur tout en tentant de la consoler. Elle avait à peine réussi à sécher ses larmes quand le train arriva à Poudlard. Une fois dans la Grande Salle, elle alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Harry et de son frère en tentant de faire bonne figure. Lorsque tous les nouveaux élèves eurent été répartis, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour prononcer quelques mots.

« Je tiens tout d'abord à féliciter les nouveaux arrivants, que Poudlard soit pour vous une seconde famille. Je tenait ensuite à accueillir deux nouveaux professeurs qui ne seront pas inconnus pour la majorité d'entre vous. Ils enseigneront la création d'une entreprise magique, ayant eux-mêmes brillamment ouvert la leur. Je vous présente messieurs Fred et George Weasley. »

Les élèves applaudirent les jumeaux qui se levèrent, adressant un sourire radieux à Ginny, qui rayonna en les voyant. Puis ils se rassirent et le banquet commença. Lorsque tous les étudiants furent rassasiés, les préfets emmenèrent leurs condisciples dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. La jeune rouquine se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, se jetant dans les bras de ses frères dès qu'elle les aperçut. Les autres profs qui passaient leur jetaient des regards, tantôt amusés, tantôt gênés.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous allez être là toute l'année, dit la jeune fille en pleurant de joie. Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé avant ?

Nous voulions te faire la surprise, mon amour, répondit Fred en échangeant un regard amusé avec son jumeau. Dumbledore nous avait proposé ce poste il y a quelques mois déjà mais nous n'avions trouvé aucune raison d'accepter. Nous en avons une maintenant.

Et il y a une autre bonne nouvelle que nous devons t'annoncer, continua George en enlaçant les deux rouquins. Puisque nous sommes professeurs, nous avons notre propre chambre et Albus a accepté que tu y vives avec nous, si tu le souhaite bien évidemment. »

Ginny eut un sourire encore plus radieux que les précédents et se colla contre les deux hommes de sa vie. Si elle le souhaitait ? Bien sûr qu'elle voulait vivre avec eux, pour cette année et jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ils partirent, toujours enlacés, vers leur chambre et ne remarquèrent pas qu'un regard les suivaient depuis le début. C'était celui d'Albus Dumbledore, qui, comme toujours, se réjouissait de l'amour.


End file.
